


On Weather and Godawfullness

by beformista



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Djelibeybi, F/F, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beformista/pseuds/beformista
Summary: So, a few months later it was only her and Mal looking at the pyramids along the coast of the river Djel.
Relationships: Maladict/Polly "Ozzer" Perks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	On Weather and Godawfullness

"It's too hot," said Mal with a tone of a Lord who expected this little oversight to be fixed immediately.

"Hm," agreed Polly, putting her hand over her eyes to look at the pyramids in the distance. After the whole thing was over, she didn't remember who was the first that suggested just... going somewhere. But the words were said, and for some reason, various reasons, she suspected, they all agreed. And so they went, Jackrum, Shuftie, her and Mal, of course, everyone, really, except Wozzer who didn't want to leave, even though Polly secretly suspected it would've been good for her. For a while, it felt like the old times. Marching gods know where, them against the rest of the world. But then, one after another, they all stayed places. Jackrum found herself a new gang of lads she couldn't resist the temptation to look after. Carborundum liked Ramtops with their cold weather and the mountains. Tonker and Lofty settled in a small lovely house in a village next to Genua. She and Mal were going to visit them someday, if Tonker didn't burn the village down first. 

So, a few months later it was only her and Mal looking at the pyramids along the coast of the river Djel. Polly didn't know how far else they planned on going and what stopping would even feel like. Ever since the whole thing was over, she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't capable of stopping. That she didn't really belong... well, anywhere. That something she couldn't put her finger on was broken, and she didn't know how to fix it. Of course, she wasn't really a big supporter of articulating that feeling, so most of the time she just felt like she'd just eaten the grub that had too much rat in it and upset her stomach. "Jackrum wouldn't like it here with all the sweating I've been doing," remarked Polly.

"I don't like it here!" retorted Mal. "It's too hot, and too boring, all there is here are those ancient pyramids, and I've seen plenty of ancient back home. And the sand," Mal kicked the offending ground creating a tiny sand storm with her foot, "it gets everywhere," she proclaimed in the most dramatic voice she could muster.

Polly gave a short brittle laugh, surprised at the unexpectedly unsuave Mal's behavior and surprising herself by, for a moment, losing that melancholy feeling she couldn't really ever shake. She turned to Mal and caught a glimpse of a tiny satisfied smile disappearing from Mal's lips. Oh, she thought. That's why. She walked up to Mal and gave her the most tender kiss they could manage, which wasn't that much by some standards, probably, but just enough for them. "Let's get the hell out of this place, then," she said, moving a few inches back from Mal. "Where's our next stop?"

"Well," murmured Mal. "We never quite got to visiting Ankh-Morpork."

Polly smiled. "True. Tell me, is that godawfullness or the all sorts that they let in there that really bought you?"

"You know, I do love my godawfulness," thoughtfully remarked Mal, "and you can't deny we would make amazing 'all sorts'."

"We do make good all sorts. Tonker would love to burn some things down there, shame she couldn't come," suggested Polly, smiling.

"Hm. I think we'll manage that just fine ourselves."

"But maybe not on the first day. I've heard they have more than three hundred places of worship. Would be a shame to miss the sights."


End file.
